project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Four
The''' Kanto Elite Four''' can be battled inside of Indigo Plateau if you take Victory Road. Victory Road can be accessed at Viridian City via. Route 22 and you must have all 8 badges to enter. The Elite Four include Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. At the end of the Elite Four, you will battle Gary, your rival and the Champion of Kanto. A useful strategy that could possibly beat the Elite Four is.. 1.Just battle the Elite Four to go as far as you can, if you beat the Elite Four by doing number 1 then you don´t need to do this strategy. 2. Use up the money you got from the Elite Four by battling over and over again. 3. Buy many Revives and Full Restores in the Pokemart. 4. Save before battling the Elite Four. 5.Battle. 6.If you lose, exit the game and try again, your Revives and Full Restores are back even if you used them during the Elite Four battle. 7. Try doing it over and over again until you win. (Do this on a randomizer nuzlocke, and you get a Cosmog!) (Do this on challenge mode , and you get a Poipole!) The Elite Four Lorelei Lorelei '''is the first of the '''Elite Four that you must battle. She specializes in -type Pokémon. Although -type attacks are Super Effective against -type, most of Lorelei's team either resists or has coverage to -type Pokémon. So the best option would be bringing good -type Pokémon like Lucario or even Machamp, or you can bring Aura Sphere users like Mewtwo and Dialga. | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Scizor, Heracross, Primeape, Gallade, Genesect or Mewtwo |- | Walrein (80) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Scizor, Heracross, Primeape, Gallade, Genesect, or Mewtwo |- | Mamoswine (80) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Scizor, Wailord, Gallade, or Mewtwo |- |FIle:461MS.png Weavile (80) | | | |Heracross, Primeape, Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Gallade, Scizor, Volcarona, Charizard, or Mewtwo |- | Lapras (80) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Gardevoir, Gallade, Heracross, Scizor, Volcarona, or Mewtwo |- | Kyurem (85) | | | |Garchomp, Breloom, Dialga, Gallade, Scizor, Volcarona, Genesect or Mewtwo |} Bruno Bruno is the second of the Elite Four that you must battle. He specializes in -type Pokémon. Some tips are to have -type Pokémon like Mewtwo. The best move to use would be Psystrike. Good -types like Mega Charizard Y work as well since most -types are fast, and Heracross and Breloom are 4x weak to -type moves. However, be careful of Lucario if your -type doesn't have any , or type moves, since Lucario resists a lot of the -type Weaknesseses, and if you are running Pokémon like Charizard or Moltres, be wary of Keldeo, as one Hydro Pump could 0HKO your Pokémon. | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- | Heracross (85) | | | |Charizard, Mewtwo |- |Breloom (85) | | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- |Gallade (85) | | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- |Lucario (85) | | | |Mewtwo, Charizard |- |Keldeo (90) | | | |Mewtwo, Shaymin, Lugia |} Agatha Agatha is the third of the Elite Four and she specializes in -type Pokémon. It is recommended to bring fast -type Pokémon like Weavile (as listed below) however Agatha's Gengar has Focus Blast, a base 120 power attack that can one shot your -type but only has 70 accuracy. Also, Agatha's Giratina has Aura Sphere, which never misses. | | |Weavile, Giratina, Mewtwo, Scrafty, Sylveon |- | Dusknoir (90) | | | |Weavile, Giratina, Mewtwo, Scrafty |- | Jellicent (90) | | | |Weavile, Giratina, Mewtwo, Scrafty, any strong Grass type |- | Spiritomb (90) | | | | Sylveon, Mega-Altaria, Mega-Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Or Any Strong Fairy type |- | Gengar (90) | | | |Weavile, Giratina, Mewtwo, Scrafty |- | Giratina (95) | | | |Weavile, Mewtwo, Scrafty |} Lance Lance is the last of the Elite Four and he specializes in -type Pokémon. All of his Pokémon are VERY fast. The strategy for him is to actually fire his medicine back at him and use high attack and speed types like Haxorus or Dragonite after one Dragon Dance. However, Lance's Kingdra has Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse to counter most types. Also, Lance's Salamence has the Intimidate ability which will lower your attack stage by 1, so Dragon Dance twice and hope that Kingdra doesn't Ice Beam or Dragon Pulse you. You can also use strong -type Pokémon like Mega-Gardevoir or something bulky like Jellicent. | | |Mega-Gardevoir, Jellicent, Sylveon |- | Flygon (95) | | | |Mega-Gardevoir, Jellicent, Sylveon |- |Salamence (95) | | | |Mega-Gardevoir, Jellicent, Sylveon |- |Dragonite (95) | | | |Mega-Gardevoir, Jellicent, Sylveon |- |Palkia (100) | | | |Mega-Gardevoir, Jellicent, Sylveon |- |Dialga (100) | | | |Mewtwo, Garchomp, Any strong Fighting type |} Champion of Kanto Once you have defeated the Elite Four, you move on to battle Gary, your rival and the Champion of Kanto.Bring a lot of Full Restores and Revives to help you win Gary Category:Helpful Pages